Think not to direct the course of love
by Cheschire cat
Summary: Arthur était discrètement amoureux d'Eames depuis des années, mais ne prévoyait pas d'y remédier. Eames n'avait jamais vraiment su quoi faire d'Arthur, la seule personne qu'il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer. Traduction.


_Voilà donc ma deuxième traduction dans la fandom d'Inception, que j'ai commencé il y a plus d'un an, honte à moi… C'est donc la version française de la fiction du même nom de Pandora of Ithilien. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira :) Sur ce bonne lecture !_

* * *

Il est une école de pensée qui dit que les hommes sont déconnectés de leurs émotions, qu'ils ne savent pas exprimer leurs sentiments. Arthur aurait été d'accord, dans une certaine mesure, avec cette deuxième idée, mais il connaissait certaines femmes qui n'étaient pas plus douées que les hommes dans ce domaine. Mais pour ce qui était de la déconnexion… Ce n'était pas un problème qu'il avait rencontré. Arthur était tout à fait conscient de lui-même, parfois il pensait que c'était pour cette raison qu'il n'avait aucun talent pour le métier de forger. La plupart des gens peuvent au moins changer la couleur de leur cheveux ou de leurs yeux - ils n'étaient peut-être pas capable de la garder mais tout le monde peut y arriver. Ce n'est pas le vrai métier de forger, bien sûr, qui consiste en un ensemble de véritables compétences, mais l'idée est la même. Le point fort d'Arthur c'étaient les détails et les faits, savoir revenir dessus, et c'était un talent qu'il étendait aux moments où il était en pleine introspection.

Évidemment, cela pouvait aussi être dû à sa sœur jumelle qui avait obtenu son master II en psychologie et en histoire et avaient mis en pratique ce qu'elle avait appris en psychologie sur lui. Il conservait encore un peu de rancune envers Aubrey pour avoir essayé de lui diagnostiquer différents désordres mentaux pendant leur quatre ans d'université. Le fait de lire ses manuels de cours en vue de réfuter ses théories avait probablement eu l'effet inverse sur lui.

Mais quelque soit la façon dont c'était arrivé, le fait était qu'Arthur se connaissait, et ne croyait pas à l'existence dans le déni. Il était brutalement honnête avec lui-même, car le travail qu'il avait fait exercé depuis sa sortie de l'université – d'abord dans l'armée, puis pour la CIA, et enfin dans le crime onirique avec Dom Cobb - requérait beaucoup de mensonges convaincants.

Alors la première fois qu'il avait rencontré le lieutenant SAS Patrick Eames quand il était lui même caporal dans le corps des Marines, Arthur ne nia pas qu'il le trouvait attirant. Il ne le montra pas clairement, car bien que les Britanniques n'eussent pas à s'inquiéter pour leur sexualité dans l'armée, Arthur n'aimait pas être du mauvais côté du Ne Demande Rien, Ne Dis Rien.

Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'Arthur ne devait pas apprécier Eames (quoique parfois il avait eu envie de l'étrangler) : mais il existe une connexion entre eux malgré tous les commentaires sarcastiques échangés, un lien formé par le fait qu'ils avaient failli mourir tous les deux au beau milieu d'un putain de désert. Il devait bien avouer qu'il était agréable que quelqu'un d'autre que ses soeurs puisse lui tenir tête dans ce domaine. Mais c'était tout.

Quand ils se rencontrèrent de nouveau Eames était un MI6 et Arthur travaillait à la CIA; ils étaient tous les deux sur le Projet Somnacin.

"Eh bien, Caporal Casey. Ravi de vous revoir. " commença Eames, ironique, en se penchant au dessus du bureau d'Arthur. Celui-ci le regarda et cligna des yeux devant son costume.

"Seigneur. Pas étonnant qu'il te mettent un uniforme."

" C'est un ensemble tout à fait adapté."

"Ta veste est verte, ta chemise est couleur saumon et je ne parlerai pas de ta cravate." dit Arthur sévèrement.

"Ah, mais vois-tu," commença Eames avec l'air d'un professeur enseignant à un élève un peu lent "les gens se rappellent des vêtements mais pas du visage qui va avec. C'est une stratégie testée-et-approuvée."

Arthur considéra la chose puis secoua la tête. "Ca ressemble à une excuse pour porter les trucs les plus insensés que tu trouves." Cepenant, il lui attribua des points pour sa bonne répartie. Mais il ne le lui dirait pas.

Dès que leurs supérieurs se furent rendus compte qu'ils se connaissaient, Arthur se retrouva plus souvent le coéquipier d'Eames. C'était un mystère pour tout le monde : ils passaient apparemment leur temps à se sauter à la gorge, et travaillaient néanmoins ensemble. Arthur supposait que c'était parce qu'ils avaient été coéquipiers sur un vrai champ de bataille sans y avoir vraiment pensé jusqu'au jour où Eames avait été lacéré sous ses yeux dans l'univers d'un rêve et qu'il avait eu l'impression que c'était lui qui se faisait découper en pièces.

Comment réagiriez-vous si vous vous rendiez compte que vous étiez tombé amoureux de votre partenaire, un homme qui vous connaît à peine en dehors du boulot, que vous connaissez à peine en dehors du boulot, et qui ne semble même pas vraiment vous apprécier ? Bon, Arthur n'était pas tout à fait sûr de la façon dont les autres géraient ça, mais pour sa part, il achetait des bouteilles de vodka et s'arrangeait pour être complètement bourré. Il le regrettait le lendemain matin quand il devait subir une putain de gueule de bois, mais cela lui semblait une bonne idée quand même.

Après ça, il se sentait… eh bien, il se sentait étonnamment bien. Il ne se mentait jamais mais il était assez fort pour cacher des choses aux autres. Et assez étrangement, ses sentiments pour Eames ne changeaient rien.

Donc tout allait bien. Vraiment bien. Et quelque temps après, cela devint une autre part de sa vie. Il avait deux sœurs, un diplôme en cryptologie, une passion pour les mauvais films de science-fiction, et il était amoureux d'Eames. C'était les choses simples qui le décrivaient mais il n'était pas obligé d'en parler. Bien sûr, il avait envisagé de le dire à Eames, mais… l'amour ne rend pas aveugle, en tout cas pas Arthur, et il connaissait Eames. Il prenait tout au sérieux sauf une relation, et Arthur pouvait se préparer à avoir le cœur brisé s'il disait quelque chose. Sans compter qu'il n'était même pas sûr qu'Eames l'appréciait comme ami, ou s'il le considérait juste comme un collègue. Alors, il garda ses sentiments pour lui, les intériorisa comme tout le reste et cela devint une simple part de son identité. Et tout était bien.

* * *

Les quelques années suivantes lui semblèrent floues avec la fin abrupte du Projet Somnacin (ce qui signifiait aussi que les représentants Anglais devaient partir, Eames disparaissant de la vie d'Arthur probablement pour de bon, cette fois) et puis le suicide de Mal. Arthur accompagna Cobb dans sa fuite surtout par culpabilité il était le gestionnaire de ce couple de chercheurs civils, il aurait dû voir qu'ils allaient trop loin et aurait dû les arrêter. C'était trop tard pour Mal, mais il pouvait toujours empêcher Cobb de s'autodétruire.

Il était tellement concentré là dessus, surtout quand Mal se mit à apparaître et à saboter leurs travaux, qu'il ne réagit presque pas lorsqu'ils eurent besoin d'un forger et que Cobb trouva Eames. Eames, qui apparemment était devenu aussi escroc qu'eux, pour des raisons qu'il ne voulait pas donner. Cobb refusa de travailler avec Eames à moins que celui-ci ait un totem, et, consciencieusement, Eames se fabriqua un jeton de poker rouge. Arthur savait que ce n'était pas son totem car il avait vu Eames, dans les rêves, allumer des cigarettes avec un briquet en argent qu'il n'utilisait jamais dans la réalité, préférant ceux simples en plastique. Mais il n'allait pas le dire à Cobb surtout quand Eames ne savait même pas qu'Arthur était au courant.

Arthur resta attaché à Eames après ça. Ce n'était pas comme s'il allait se montrer sur le pas de sa porte, lui déclarer un amour éternel et espérer que tout se passerait bien, juste que… Il aimait Eames même si celui ci ne le saurait jamais, et il avait développé un vrai talent dans la prise de risques. Arthur n'aimait pas ça, il garda donc un œil sur l'Anglais. C'est pourquoi il était au courant qu'Eames était à Mombasa lorsqu'ils eurent besoin de lui pour l'inception, mais Arthur ne voulait pas de la présence d'Eames. Ça allait mal tourner, il le savait, et… Il ne voulait pas qu'Eames soit pris là dedans. Mais il ne pouvait dissuader Cobb, alors Eames revint, et tout ne se passa pas comme prévu, quand il se retrouvèrent dans l'esprit de Fisher, se faisant tirer dessus. Et Arthur oubliant pendant un instant que c'était un rêve, cria à Eames « Tout va bien ? », le cœur au bord des lèvres.

« Ouais, ouais, je vais bien. » Le soulagement passa sur Arthur, peu de temps car Saito avait été touché, mais… Et puis, bien sûr, quand ils arrivèrent à l'entrepôt, Cobb lâcha la bombe : mourir ici équivalait presque à une vraie mort, à cause des limbes…

Un moment Arthur songea à renoncer à ses principes, songea à attraper Eames, le prendre à part et lui dire la vérité. Mais Cobb lui tendit un masque et le moment était passé. C'aurait été une mauvaise idée de toute façon. De même, à l'hôtel, Arthur faillit capituler, tomba à terre pour brancher le câble IV d'Eames. Il avait besoin, juste pour une seconde, besoin d'une sorte de contact, car à cet instant son mode « je vais bien, tout va bien » n'était pas très actif. C'était peut-être le moment clé, et il avait besoin de s'assurer qu'ils allaient encore bien.

« Sa garde va te harceler. »

« Et je vais gaiment les balader. »

« Rentre avant la décharge »

« Au dodo, M. Eames. »

Arthur ne put y croire quand il ouvrit les yeux dans l'avion et qu'il vit Cobb remuer, de même que Saito. Il ne pensait vraiment pas que ça marcherait. Ariane était soulagée et Arthur fit un sourire à Cobb en secouant la tête. Il ne se laissa pas regarder Eames jusqu'à ce moment là parce qu'il avait vu l'éclair de suspicion dans le regard du forger un peu plus tôt, quand Arthur avait branché son IV. Mais le rapide coup d'œil qu'il s'autorisa leur fit partager un moment d'incrédulité, et il sut que le corps d'Eames était encore traversé par un flot d'adrénaline, tout comme le sien.

Putain de merde, ils avaient réussi. Et ça devait être ce frisson qu'il l'avait poussé à offrir un verre à Eames. Tous les autres étaient partis Cobb avec Miles, Saito avait disparu, et Ariane et Yusuf étaient parti en tête ensemble pour chercher les attractions à touristes de L.A. Il n'y avait donc plus que lui et Eames, et les deux avaient besoin d'être avec quelqu'un qui savait ce qui venait d'arriver. Alors Arthur décida, pourquoi pas ?

Au bar, ils discutèrent de ce qui était arrivé, Arthur demandant comment ils s'étaient débrouillés après la première décharge. « J'avais un peu peur que vous ne soyez coincés dans une avalanche » admit-il.

« Non, non » dit Eames, secouant la tête. « Juste la sécurité. Je les ai éloignés pendant que Saito était avec Fisher et que Cobb emmenait Ariane par un autre chemin. »

« Quoi, solo ? » plaisanta Arthur. « Regardez moi ce James Bond. » La bière le relaxait, rendant sa voix plus taquine que caustique, chose qu'Eames ne manqua absolument pas de remarquer, mais au lieu de commenter il se contenta de répondre.

« Eh bien, on peut être comparé à pire que Connery et Moore » dit-il légèrement. « Et toi ? Je crois avoir vu que nous étions dans un ascenseur avant que la décharge du second niveau arrive. »

« Ouais, enfin j'ai dû nous propulser sans gravité en plaçant le C4 sous l'ascenseur. »

« Eh bien, eh bien, je suis impressionné. » dit Eames avec un sourire narquois, en relançant une des phrases d'Arthur lors de son travail de planification. Arthur secoua la tête.

« Moi aussi, M. Eames. » dit-il, et il le pensait.

* * *

Eames n'avait jamais vraiment su quoi faire d'Arthur. Il était le type qu'on veut à ses côtés lors d'un combat, froid comme la glace et rapide, mais à part ça… les affrontements verbaux étaient amusants certains jours et carrément exaspérants d'autres jours. Il n'était jamais sûr si Arthur plaisantait ou essayait d'être méchant à cause de la monotonie de sa voix. Le type était absolument impossible à déchiffrer et comme Eames en avait fait son boulot, cela le frustrait.

Il n'était pas à l'aise au contact de personnes qui ne semblent jamais se détendre, qui ne semblent ne se préoccuper de rien d'autre que de leur travail. Son père avait été ce genre d'accroc du travail et Eames se retrouvait en conflit avec ce genre de personnalités surtout par principe. Mais Eames savait aussi comment ne pas gâcher une ressource et Arthur en était une. Il était à la dérive à ce moment-là, coupé de Cobb. Eames travaillait aussi comme extracteur quand il n'était pas forger et puisqu'il n'avait jamais eu de pointman régulier jusque là… même si Arthur et lui ne s'entendaient pas si bien, ils avaient toujours bien fonctionné ensemble pour le travail, alors ce devait être une bonne idée.

Il offrit donc le boulot à Arthur. Honnêtement, il s'attendait à un refus. Mais Arthur lui lança un regard surpris, écarta les cheveux devant ses yeux - c'était bizarre de voir Arthur détendu par l'alcool, ses cheveux qui tombaient un peu… bizarre mais aussi plaisant – et acquiesça. « Okay. Ça vaut la peine d'essayer. » Et Eames fut soudain furieux contre lui d'avoir cet air si dédaigneux.

« Je suis sûr que ce sera terriblement ennuyeux après avoir travaillé avec un homme comme Cobb. Après tout, il a l'air d'aimer tout confier au chaos avec Mal la psychopathe qui se balade dans sa tête, tu n'as pas dû t'ennuyer. » asséna Eames, caustique. Arthur fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'énerve ? Sérieusement, Eames, j'aimerais travailler de nouveau avec toi. »

Il avait l'air de le penser, une surprise en soi, et Eames se calma. C'était Arthur de toute façon s'il n'était pas condescendant, il serait probablement mourant.

« Parfait »

Les surprises semblaient devenir la norme dans son nouveau partenariat, parce qu'Arthur semblait déterminé à briser chacune des vision qu'Eames avait de lui. Il ne l'avait jamais vu sans uniforme – parce qu'il lui paraissait que les costumes d'Arthur était plus comme des uniformes que les siens – et s'était demandé de temps en temps si Arthur avait d'autres habits. Ils s'installèrent à Mombasa, puisqu'Eames y habitait déjà et qu'Arthur n'habitait nulle part, et Eames lui proposa de l'aider à se trouver un appartement.

Arthur avait accepté et avait retrouvé Eames au même casino où Cobb était venu le chercher. Eames ne savait pas trop d'où venait Arthur avant L.A., il avait dit quelque chose comme rendre visite à ses sœurs, mais le véritable choc n'avait pas été de découvrir qu'Arthur avait en fait une famille. C'était le cas de la plupart des gens, après tout. C'avait été de le voir à Mombasa portant un pantalon militaire et un tee-shirt rouge. Eames le fixa une minute, complètement déboussolé. « Donc, tu peux être une personne normale. » dit-il finalement. Arthur leva les yeux au ciel.

« On est au _Kenya_. Je ne vais pas risquer une crise cardiaque dans le simple but de t'aider à conserver tes fausses impressions intactes. »

« Oui, ça me paraît juste, mais es-tu sûr que l'absence d'excellence vestimentaire ne te tuera pas plus vite que ne le ferait une crise cardiaque ? »

Arthur rit. « Mort par costume ? Ce serait gênant. Je ne te ferai pas le plaisir d'y assister. »

« Wow, peut-être que tu es humain après tout. »

« Ravi que tu t'en sois aperçu »

Ça sonnait aussi caustique que leurs autres échanges mais la différence était qu'ils souriaient tous les deux.

* * *

Cela devint le thème de leurs échanges. Ils étaient aussi tranchants qu'avant - Arthur faisait toujours des commentaires sur les goûts vestimentaires d'Eames et Eames le traitait de coincé, Arthur se plaignait de la prononciation d'Eames et Eames poussait la chaise d'Arthur pour le faire basculer. Mais sans malice, en fait, tout commençait à être surmonté par une exaspération heureuse.

Un incident en particulier collait à la mémoire d'Eames. Ils étaient dans un bar à Dallas après une extraction sur un magnat du pétrole et étaient tous les deux un peu éméchés. Eames regarda Arthur, affalé sur le bar, ses cheveux glissant sur ses yeux « Attention, tu es en train de perdre ta crédibilité de cul pincé, Darling. »

Arthur lui jeta un regard de biais et sourit étrangement. Il ne dit rien, se leva seulement de son tabouret et partit Eames fronça les sourcils, le regardant marcher « Non. Hors de question. Ne… » Sauf que si. Ils étaient arrivés dans le bar pour la soirée karaoké et Arthur montait sur scène. Eames sortit un briquet en argent de sa poche et essaya de l'allumer. Aucune flamme. C'était donc bien _une_ réalité, mais Eames n'était pas sûr que ce soit _sa_ réalité. Parce que dans sa réalité, Arthur Casey ne monterait jamais sur scène pour chanter… Bad Romance ? Lady Gaga ? Vraiment ?

Arthur était étonnamment bon, ce qui d'après Eames était plutôt lié au karaoké – Le karaoké n'est il pas fait pour que les personnes complètement bourrées puissent se ridiculiser en chantant faux ?- mais il n'arriva pas à se convaincre de l'importance de l'idée. La chanson n'était pas plaisante, parfois un peu grossière et pas trop du goût d'Eames, mais Arthur était attachant en la chantant. Il passait de toute évidence un super moment sur scène, surtout sur les morceaux en français lui roulant sur sa langue comme un bonbon. Ses yeux brillaient, il arborait un grand sourire et Eames ne put s'empêcher de sourire aussi.

Quand Arthur revint s'asseoir à côté d'Eames, il commanda un shot au barman, l'avala et fit claquer le verre sur le comptoir. « Cul pincé, M. Eames ? », une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

« Je m'avoue vaincu et je dois dire que je suis très impressionné. »

« Alors, qui est condescendant, maintenant ? » Mais on entendait un rire dans la voix d'Arthur.

Il arrivait à Arthur d'être comme ça, Eames l'avait découvert. Il avait un sens de l'humour vicieux et pouvait tenir des heures sur à peu près n'importe quoi dont Eames avait commencé à parler, il n'était pas coincé et trop professionnel après tout. Eames ne savait pas trop ce qui faisait qu'Arthur avait toujours été aussi posé avant cela, mais ça ne lui manquait pas trop. Il aimait bien cet Arthur, celui qui ne prêtait pas trop attention à avoir toujours du gel dans ses cheveux et pouvait même porter des _jeans_ parfois, qui pouvait jurer en huit langues bien que ce soit fluide dans deux seulement et passable pour trois. Il avait réussi à comprendre que les cinq autres étaient des injures, et comme il était plutôt bon pour retenir les insultes, il aimait écouter les diatribes d'Arthur. Surtout après quelques verres où sa voix parfaite prenait un accent traînant du Sud qui résonnait bizarrement dans la tête d'Eames.

Le tout combiné au fait qu'Eames savait depuis assez longtemps combien Arthur était séduisant pour admettre en son for intérieur que l'autre homme lui plaisait et que récemment il s'était surpris à se demander comment se serait de cajoler Arthur au lit et de lui ôter l'ensemble de son costume – ou sa veste en cuir et son jean, tout dépendant du jour et de l'endroit - et de voir si c'était seulement l'emportement qui le faisait jurer dans plusieurs langues. Cela constituait un petit problème, mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Eames voulait coucher avec un collègue. Il se dit que ce ne serait pas le dernier, bien que le fait de travailler tout le temps avec Arthur rendait la chose plus intense.

Ce n'est pas avant d'être à Jakarta, et qu'ils soient séparés et qu'Eames ne voie plus Arthur pendant deux jours, qu'il ne réalisa que c'était plus que ça. Eames faisait les cent pas dans ce qui constituait leur point de rencontre, se mordant les jointures et essayant de ne pas se rappeler toutes les fois où il avait vu Arthur mourir en rêves, parce que cela semblait un peu trop réel à ce moment là. Et quand Arthur finit par arriver, il se laissa tomber immédiatement sur un des lits, pâle, des cernes noirs sous les yeux et un bandage fait à la va-vite autour de son épaule. Eames recouvrit d'une couverture le pointman inconscient, et fut frappé au même moment par le fait qu'il était complètement épris d'Arthur, et qu'il se retrouvait dans un beau merdier.

* * *

« Tu veux qu'on quoi ? » demanda Arthur en réajustant sa prise sur le téléphone.

« Je veux que toi et ton petit copain veniez à Londres pour nous aider avec ce truc de subconscient sécurisé. Ryan et Becker disent que les SAS le comprennent bien maintenant, et bien sûr tu m'as aidé aussi à comprendre, mais le reste de l'équipe est complètement perdue. Lester a pigé mais Claudia n'est pas assez élevée dans le Ministère de L'Intérieur pour le pouvoir. » dit Ashley, d'une toute petite voix à cause des milliers de kilomètres qui la séparaient de la chambre d'hôtel d'Arthur à Kyoto.

« Eames n'est pas mon petit copain. » grogna Arthur, tout en sachant qu'il n'était pas convaincant.

« Ce n'est pas faute que tu ne le veuille pas. » observa Ashley, le déchiffrant aussi bien que si elle était en face de lui et pas à Londres. « Tu pourrais lui dire, tu sais. Je veux dire, ça fait un an qu'il travaille avec toi, il ne le ferait pas s'il ne t'appréciait pas. »

« Combien tu m'offres ? »

Elle lui donna un prix et continua « Arthur, ne change pas de sujet. Écoute, je te connais… »

« Je parlerai du job à Eames, Ashley, et je te rappelle. » Arthur raccrocha et secoua la tête. Le problème avec les grandes sœurs, c'est qu'elles essayent toujours d'arranger les choses pour vous. Arthur n'avait pas besoin qu'on arrange ses affaires.

Mais après qu'Ashley eut posé cette idée, Arthur ne put plus détacher ses pensées d'Eames. En fait, à l'origine, il était tombé amoureux de quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment. Il était tombé amoureux d'un partenaire compétent, d'un sourire charmeur, de la légère odeur de savon et de cigarettes, de ce foutu accent et des brèves apparitions de l'homme derrière le masque, mais à présent, il commençait vraiment à connaître Eames et il ne pouvait nier que cela compliquait encore les choses. Parce que dorénavant, il savait qu'Eames ne pourrait pas chanter juste, même pour sauver sa vie, mais qu'il aimait chantonner des classiques du rock sans même se soucier du fait qu'il n'ait pas l'oreille musicale. Il savait qu'Eames pouvait cuisiner des plats affreusement compliqués et dans un même temps qu'il n'était pas capable de faire des toasts sans les faire brûler.

Et Eames connaissait Arthur aussi, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Arthur avait aimé déstabiliser le forger à chaque occasion, en portant des jeans ou en ne mettant pas de gel, ou avec l'incident du karaoké à Dallas. Il s'était amusé à regarder Eames dérouté par ses actions qui ne collaient pas avec l'idée qu'il s'était faite d'Arthur jusque là. Parce que ce n'est pas la vrai nature d'Arthur, bien qu'il ait failli lui même l'oublier.

Mais, il s'avéra qu'Eames n'était pas non plus celui qu'il avait prétendu être. Il était doué et s'il décidait de vous être vraiment loyal, alors vous vous retrouviez avec quelqu'un pour veiller sur vous jusqu'à la fin de votre vie. Arthur soupçonnait Eames de ne pas être loyal à beaucoup de gens à cause de cela parce qu'une fois qu'il devenait loyal, il y allait jusqu'au bout, et qu'il y avait peu de gens qui sauraient lui en être reconnaissants. Alors il jouait l'enfoiré qui poignarde les gens dans le dos parce que c'est plus sûr.

C'est étrange, vraiment, de travailler avec Eames quand il est extracteur et forger à la fois, et pas seulement forger. Parce qu'alors qu'il pourrait toujours forger en tant qu'extracteur, ce n'est cependant pas toujours le cas. Quand ce n'est pas le cas, il devient encore plus fascinant à regarder, à devenir le meilleur ami de quelqu'un et à l'encourager à raconter tous ses secrets. Il le fait aussi sous la forme d'autres personnes parfois, mais Arthur le trouve plus intéressant quand il le fait sous sa propre apparence. Il préfère qu'Eames soit Eames tout le temps, de toute façon. Une petite part de lui déteste chaque personne qu'il voit Eames forger, car tant que cette personne est là, ce n'est pas Eames.

Sauf que c'est vraiment Eames. Eames le lui lavait dit un soir où ils étaient au bar et qu'Arthur avait demandé comment il pouvait s'oublier tellement pour devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Eames avait secoué la tête, l'air inhabituellement sombre.

« Ce n'est pas une question de s'oublier soi-même » avait-il dit en fronçant les sourcils. « C'est qu'il faut mettre un masque et convaincre tout le monde que tu es quelqu'un d'autre tout en t'assurant que tu n'y croies pas toi-même. J'ai connu d'autres forgers qui n'ont pas pu le faire, ils sont devenus leur déguisement, ils n'ont pas pu y faire face. »

Arthur se souvenait du regard d'Eames à ce moment là, de ses yeux qui étaient passé d'un gris clair à presque noir tandis qu'il racontait ce qui était clairement des mauvais souvenirs. Il n'avait plus posé de questions, comprenant, assez bien pour le laisser tranquille, le cauchemar que cela avait dû être de regarder des personnes glisser dans une folie onirique - Mal avait été son amie et Cobb seulement son associé, chose dont personne ne semblait se souvenir, même pas Cobb.

Il en savait beaucoup plus à présent mais cela ne changeait rien. En fait, cela le rendait encore plus sûr qu'il avait raison. Parce qu'Eames était désormais son ami, la personne dont il était le plus proche à part ses sœurs. Et avouer qu'il était amoureux d'Eames pouvait gâcher tout ça. Il était beaucoup plus prudent de ne rien dire, parce que la relation qu'ils avaient était suffisante. Elle était bonne et Arthur était d'ailleurs bien plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps, à travailler avec quelqu'un en qui il pouvait avoir confiance – parce qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment pu faire confiance à Cobb, pas avec le fantôme de Mal qui traînait partout. Il ne voyait aucune raison de gâcher tout cela en compliquant la situation. Cela ne le dérangeait pas qu'il se soucie plus pour Eames qu'Eames ne se souciait pour lui, car Eames faisait déjà attention à lui dans une certaine mesure et que cela signifiait qu'ils pouvaient avoir une amitié et un partenariat productifs. Déranger tout cela aurait été stupide et tant qu'il n'était pas déprimé par le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir plus qu'une simple amitié, il soupçonnait que détruire tout cela lui mettrait un coup au moral.

Eloignant ses pensées, Arthur traversa le couloir jusqu'à la porte d'Eames et frappa. L'Anglais ouvrit et s'écarta pour laisser Arthur entrer, haussant un sourcil. « Je pensais qu'on était tous les deux prêts à aller dormir » La fatigue transparaissant à travers ses paroles. Il était en boxer avec un marcel et Arthur était aussi en pyjama aussi, pantalon en coton et maillot de corps.

« Ouais, mais je viens d'avoir un appel de ma sœur Ashley. Je t'en ai parlé, elle… »

« Est anglaise parce que sa mère l'était, elle vit à Londres et travaille sur un dossier top secret pour le ministère de l'Intérieur, oui, Arthur, tu me l'as déjà dit. Que veut Ashley qu'il faille que je sache ? »

« Apparemment, son patron veut des civils pour travailler avec l'équipe sur un entrainement à l'anti-extraction. Elle voulait savoir si on était partants pour le faire. »

« Combien ils payent ? » demanda Eames, en cachant un bâillement derrière sa main.

Arthur lui dit la somme que lui avait nommée Ashley et Eames pinça les lèvres. « Pas mal. J'en demanderais plus en temps normal pour travailler pour le gouvernement… »

« Techniquement, c'est ton gouvernement. »

« Ce qui rend la chose encore pire. Mais c'est ta sœur, non ? Alors, okay, on le fait. »

« Eames, si tu ne veux pas le faire, je peux m'en charger. Je veux dire, je ne peux pas vraiment dire non à Ashley mais tu n'es pas obligé… »

« Chut, Arthur » commença Eames en le regardant. « On y va tous les deux. En plus, ça me donne une excuse pour rencontrer une de tes sœurs. Comment pourrais-je laisser passer une telle occasion ? »

_Oh, merde._

Ils arrivèrent à Heathrow et à peine étaient-ils sortis de la file d'attente qu'Arthur sentit quelqu'un se jeter sur lui. L'odeur d'oranges lui indiqua qu'il s'agissait d'Ashley - elle utilisait ce shampooing depuis ses quinze ans - et ses bras l'enlacèrent automatiquement. « Hey, Ash » dit-il en la bougeant pour qu'il puisse la regarder. Ashley, sans être toute petite, était quand même plus petite qu'Arthur et Aubrey, bien qu'elle soit l'aînée.

« Mon Dieu, Arthur, est-ce que tu portes un jean ? Tu ne portes jamais de jean quand tu travailles ! » Ashley se recula et jeta un regard à Eames. « Salut, je suis Ashley Stafford et tu dois être Eames. C'est lié à ton influence ? »

Eames sourit en serrant la main tendue d'Ashley. « Ce n'était pas intentionnel, Dr. Stafford. » dit-il vivement. « Je ne peux qu'espérer avoir quelque chose à voir là dedans. »

« Oh non, vous n'allez pas vous liguer contre moi tout le temps ? » marmonna Arthur. Un rire silencieux derrière lui le fit se retourner et sourire à Jenny, la copine d'Ashley et aussi la responsable des relations de leur programme secret.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Arthur, je suis de ton côté. » dit-elle avec un sourire amusé.

« Oh, tu vis avec moi, ne l'oublie pas, Jen ! »

Eames jeta un regard amusé en direction d'Arthur tandis qu'ils suivaient les deux jeunes femmes qui se chamaillaient gaiement vers la sortie de l'aéroport.

Arthur essaya de ne pas trop penser au fait que Jenny et Ashley ressemblaient beaucoup à Eames et lui.

C'est seulement à la fin du travail, lorsqu'Ashley le prit à part : « Arthur, tu devrais vraiment lui dire quelque chose. Pour ce que j'ai vu, il ne le prendra pas mal. »

Arthur soupira en la regardant, mais l'inquiétude dans les yeux verts brillants de sa sœur empêcha sa colère contre elle de rester.

« Ash, j'apprécie ton geste, mais je… »

« Je ne veux que ton bonheur, Artie, vraiment. Et je ne pense pas que tu sois heureux. Tu es amoureux de lui, et pour être honnête, je pense que tu as tes chances si tu lui en parles. »

« Ne m'appelle pas Artie, et Ashley… Écoute. Peut-être que tu as raison mais tu ne connais pas assez bien Eames pour en être sûre et je préférerais ne pas prendre de risques. J'aime les choses telles qu'elles sont. Elles pourraient être mieux, mais il n'y a aucune raison de prendre le risque de foutre en l'air quelque chose de bon quand on ne sait pas comment les choses vont évoluer. »

« Et c'est pour ça que tu aimes ton dé truqué » dit Ashley, mais elle s'arrêta là. Arthur aurait dû être plus soulagé et moins énervé à propos de cette conversation qu'il ne l'était réellement.

* * *

Eames obtint son premier indice que le lieu n'était pas une planque quand il vit de la lumière au premier étage. « Arthur, c'est quoi cet endroit ? » Ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient besoin d'une vraie planque mais il était plus sûr de ne pas aller à l'hôtel pendant plusieurs semaines. La maison était à Savannah en Géorgie, ce qui suffisait à alimenter les soupçons d'Eames. Arthur avait grandi à Savannah.

« J'ai grandi ici. » dit Arthur sans vraiment le regarder. « Merde, Aubrey est ici, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. » murmura-t-il en prenant une clé dans sa poche et ouvrit la porte.

« Ah, tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu risqué pour nous d'être ici ? »

« Non, pas quand Barton est parti nous chercher en Australie et pas dans le sud des Etats-Unis. »

Eames ne put rien rétorquer à cela et il fut de toute façon distrait par la jeune femme qui dévala les escaliers.

Ashley ressemblait beaucoup à Arthur - il avait vu des photos et savait que les trois enfants Casey-Stafford ressemblaient beaucoup à leur père – mais Aubrey… Si Arthur avait été une femme, ils auraient probablement été des jumeaux parfaits.

Même ses mouvements étaient semblables à ceux d'Arthur, bien qu'ils ne donnent pas cette même impression de surveiller tout le temps les éventuels dangers, comme ceux d'Arthur.

À la différence d'Arthur, Aubrey avait encore son accent du sud bien qu'il soit un peu atténué. Eames se souvint qu'elle enseignait l'histoire dans l'une des nombreuses universités de Philadelphie et c'est pourquoi elle devait prononcer ses mots avec attention et que sa voix n'était pas aussi traînante que ce qu'il avait imaginé. « Arthur, qu'est-ce que… Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda-t-elle en les entrainant à l'intérieur, ses yeux sombres les dévisageant.

« Oui, Aub, ça va. »

« Très bien, alors. » Aubrey regarda Eames et son sourire fut vraiment… étrange, d'une certaine façon. « Tu dois être Eames, non ? »

« En effet. Ravi de te rencontrer. » dit Eames, pas complètement sûr de ce qu'il devait faire pour une fois. Parce qu'Aubrey le regardait d'une manière très étrange et qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Savannah en plein milieu du semestre ? » demanda Arthur.

« Vacances de printemps, je suis venue travailler sur mon nouveau roman. En parlant de ça, je ferais mieux d'y retourner. Heureuse de vous avoir vus, les garçons. » dit-elle, avant de faire demi-tour et de monter les escaliers.

« Elle est toujours comme ça ? » demanda Eames.

« Non, elle est juste en mode écriture en ce moment. » expliqua Arthur. « Elle est bizarre quand elle travaille sur un roman, elle arrive pas à sortir assez de sa tête pour avoir des interactions humaines normales. »

« Oh, donc elle est comme toi quand tu fais tes recherches ? » ironisa Eames. Arthur le frappa derrière la tête mais en souriant.

« Si tu veux, oui. »

Ils étaient là depuis trois jours et virent à peine Aubrey. De la musique s'échappait de la chambre du troisième étage où elle était installée et parfois ils pouvaient l'entendre faire les cents pas, mais c'était presque comme s'il n'y avait qu'Arthur et lui dans la maison. C'était un tout autre genre de… Eh bien, Eames n'était pas sûr de la façon dont il devait l'appeler. Il y avait des petites choses partout dans la maison racontant des histoires à propos d'Arthur et ses sœurs, de leur premier père et Eames réalisa quel geste de confiance c'était de la part d'Arthur de l'amener là. De l'amener là et de lui raconter les histoires derrière les photos accrochées aux murs, ou les choses complètement improbables comme les fantômes à l'encre délavée tamponnés sur la porte du salon (« Aubrey et moi avions essayé de décorer pour Halloween et tout ce que nous avions était ce tampon. On avait quatre ans à l'époque, ça paraissait normal. »)

Eames aurait presque voulu qu'Arthur ne le fasse pas, parce que les histoires – et voir Arthur en parler, doucement et tendrement, ayant presque perdu son côté tranchant - ne faisaient que le faire tomber encore plus amoureux. Mais au final, l'envie de savoir était plus forte que ce qui lui restait de sons sens d'auto préservation et il continuait de poser tout un arsenal de questions. Il attendait toujours qu'Arthur finisse ses réponses, mais cela n'arrivait jamais, et le forger se demanda comment il avait pu atteindre ce niveau de confiance de la part de l'autre homme.

Eames descendit à la cuisine le matin du quatrième jour, pas vraiment dans son assiette. Les accès d'amnésie sont courants pour ceux qui travaillent dans le crime onirique, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de détester les moments où il en était sujet. Il décida de se faire une grande tasse de café – il ne prenait pas de thé quand il n'était pas dans son appartement en Angleterre, il n'était jamais aussi bon que là-bas – mais trouva la cafetière déjà pleine. Il se retourna pour trouver Aubrey dans un coin de la cuisine toujours dans les ténèbres, il n'était pas encore six heures du matin, et il faisait encore nuit dehors.

« Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. » dit-elle, le regardant par dessus le bord de son mug. C'était un mug qu'Eames se rappellait avoir vu dans une expédition forcée à la Tour de Londres quand ils avaient enfin été autorisés à aller à la boutique de souvenirs, portant les portraits des reines d'Henri VIII. Mais une fois de plus, elle était professeur d'histoire selon Arthur, donc il ne fut pas surpris.

« Tu ne m'as pas fait peur, vraiment, mais je suis surpris de te voir ici. » dit-il en prenant son propre mug – orange flashy, il n'était pas vraiment sûr de savoir à qui il appartenait avant de voir Arthur grimacer théâtralement la première fois qu'il l'avait vu l'utiliser. En conséquence, c'était le mug attitré d'Eames pour la durée du séjour. « Je dois avouer que je commençais à penser qu'il n'y avait personne là haut, juste une radio qui s'éteignait et s'allumait toute seule. »

« Sympa. Je passe mes semestres à me contenter d'écrire des appréciations sur des copies, et même si j'adore mon travail, quand j'ai du temps pour écrire, j'en profite. »

« Même au dépends du temps que tu pourrais passer avec ton jumeau ? » demanda Eames, curieux. Il savait de ce qu'Arthur lui avait dit que les frères et soeurs étaient très proches, et il avait pu le remarquer par lui même en observant Arthur et Ashley. Mais Aubrey se contenta d'hausser les épaules, appuya son menton dans sa main en lui lançant le même regard étrange qu'elle lui avait jeté la première fois qu'il s'étaient rencontrés.

« Arthur s'attend à ce que je m'enferme dans ma chambre si j'écris. Ce qui est bien quand on a un jumeau, c'est la façon dont on se comprend. Pourquoi ça t'inquiète ? »

Merde. « Arthur est mon ami. Je sais qu'il est très proche de toi et d'Ashley, ça me paraissait juste étrange. »

« Il est amoureux de toi, tu sais. »

Eames remarqua avec la petite partie de cerveau qui fonctionnait encore qu'au moins elle avait attendu qu'il ne soit pas en train de boire pour le lui dire. « Je… Pardon, quoi ? » parvint-il enfin à dire d'une voix étranglée.

« Ashley a essayé de te le faire dire après que vous ayez travaillé pour elle, mais il ne voulait rien entendre. J'ai choisi une approche plus directe. Ça dure depuis… Oh, je ne sais même plus, c'était avant qu'aucun de vous deux ne devienne escroc. »

« P-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'a rien dit ? » demanda Eames, puisqu'Aubrey avait l'air de tout savoir sur le sujet, et est-ce que c'était juste ? Arthur était amoureux de lui et il ne le savait pas, mais cette femme qui n'avait rien à voir dans l'affaire – à part qu'elle étaitt la sœur d'Arthur, donc dans un sens, si mais quand même – puisse tout lui raconter de manière si détachée.

« Faudra que tu lui demandes. J'imagine qu'il ne voulait pas risquer que ça se passe mal et qu'il se retrouve avec le cœur brisé. J'espère vraiment que ce n'est pas ce qui va arriver, M. Eames. » Il était un criminel internationalement recherché et elle, un professeur d'université et pourtant cela n'empêcha pas Eames de se sentir nerveux un instant.

Il ne posa aucune question à Arthur avant quelques heures, quand les deux furent réunis à fumer sous le porche derrière la maison. « Nous pourrons probablement y aller d'ici quelques jours. » dit Arthur, et Eames ne manqua pas le léger regret dans la voix d'Arthur, ni le léger accent traînant revenu depuis quelques jours.

Eames aurait pu répondre à la remarque d'Arthur, mais il ne le fit pas. Il ne dit rien pendant un moment, puis il décida de se jeter à l'eau. « Ta sœur dit que tu es amoureux de moi. »

Arthur se tourna pour le regarder en face avec sur le visage ce masque posé qu'Eames avait cru un moment être son expression naturelle et qu'il ne pouvait à présent plus supporter. Il préférait Arthur avec un constant demi sourire, les yeux brillants d'un humour caustique. « Tiens donc ? Eh bien, j'imagine que je ne devrais pas être surpris, Aubrey a toujours été la plus directe de mes sœurs. »

« Est-ce que c'est vrai ? »

« Eh bien, oui, elle ne s'en serait pas mêlée pour raconter un mensonge, c'aurait juste été stupide. » dit Arthur sans regarder Eames, mais plutôt ses mains, les doigts posés sur le bois sombre de la balustrade du porche.

Eames ne trouva pas ses mots pendant un instant, mais demanda finalement « Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as rien _dit _? » Il pouvait entendre la frustration et la souffrance dans sa propre voix, mais ne chercha pas à les cacher. Arthur le regarda à nouveau, l'air perplexe. Mais au moins, c'était le véritable Arthur, pas encore ce foutu masque de pointman.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je l'aurais dit ? Alors, tu l'aurais su. » Eames resta bouche bée, et Arthur comprit que la réponse demandait un développement « Nous sommes amis, et c'est bien. J'aime que nous soyons amis. Pourquoi est-ce que je prendrais le risque de gâcher ça ? »

Eames le fixa encore une minute avant de dépasser la distance les séparant en deux pas et d'écraser ses lèvres sur celles d'Arthur. L'autre ne répondit tout d'abord pas, pétrifié par la surprise, puis il embrassa Eames en retour, une main agrippant son épaule et l'autre dans son cou. Eames, de son côté, fit glisser ses mains sur les hanches d'Arthur et ne le lâcha pas même lorsqu'il se recula. Arthur le fixait, les yeux grands ouverts et sombres, un espoir circonspect facilement visible dans ses prunelles.

« Je t'aime à la folie, Darling. » dit Eames avec toute la sincérité qu'il put y faire passer. « Mais tu es un idiot. »

« Peut-être, mais j'ai réussi à nous amener jusqu'ici, non ? » dit Arthur, en attirant Eames pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Et Eames ne trouva vraiment rien à y redire.


End file.
